onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 412
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 518 p.2-19 | eyecatcher = Brook - Luffy | rating = 8.6 | rank = 5 }} "The Heartless Judgment! Marguerite Turned to Stone!!" is the 412th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Luffy looks at Boa Hancock's back and notes that he has seen what was on it before. Hancock tries but fails to turn him to stone with her powers when he mistakes her Mero Mero no Mi abilities for Foxy's Noro Noro Beam. Luffy tries to escape but is captured by the Kuja pirates and is brought to the execution arena. Marguerite confesses to bringing him onto the island, and Hancock turns her along with her two companions to stone. Enraged at the Kuja's lack of empathy for Marguerite, Luffy knocks out Bacura, the panther sent to execute him. Hancock's two younger sisters, Boa Sandersonia and Boa Marigold, jump into the arena and, using their Devil Fruit powers, transform into snake-women to fight Luffy. Long Summary Sandersonia and Marigold head for Hancock's bath and see that Luffy is on the island. Marigold covers Hancock now that the secret was revealed. They plan to kill him so their secret is safe. Hancock then shoots a Love Love Mellow, making Luffy think of Foxy's Slow Slow Beams. He is not affected and doesn't become a statue. The Gorgon Sisters are surprised that the love beam is ineffective and how Luffy managed to survive for so long. Hancock shoots a Pistol Kiss bullet, hitting Luffy. Hancock then orders the Kuja to capture Luffy for judgement. Ran pursues Luffy, demanding that he do what she orders. The Straw Hat captain wonders if Hancock can help get him off the island. He escapes with a Gum-Gum Rocket and flies over the town wall. The Kuja pirates hear the word and set out to capture him. Nyon worries that the island's future is at stake. Aphelandra spots Luffy on a rooftop and they fire on him. Kikyo becomes desperate to kill him as he continues to dodge them. He also stops to get some meat, catching Nyon's attention. She stops Luffy from running and hopes for a look at his face. The Kuja warriors succeed in capturing Luffy. Nyon becomes intrigued. At the execution grounds, Luffy is tied up by some snakes. Marguerite worries he'll be executed regardless of interrogation. Hancock asks why Luffy was on her island. He explains he was sent here by Kuma and also wants a ship to leave the island. The Kuja think he's talking nonsense. Hancock plans to expedite his departure by killing him, but Marguerite knows Luffy is not lying. She hopes Hancock will hear her out. As Luffy was telling the truth, Marguerite believes Luffy will not cause the land physical harm. However, Hancock decides on capital punishment for Luffy. Marguerite accepts she allowed Luffy access to the city, while Sweet Pea and Aphelandra try to talk their master down. When she gets up, Hancock walks to the center and decides to let her subject off the hook. Marguerite hopes Hancock will forgive her crime and stands up. But, Hancock fires a Love Love Mellow, turning Aphelandra, Sweet Pea and Marguerite into statues and horrifying Luffy. The young pirate becomes angry with Hancock, believing only he is to blame for their actions, and demands the three girls be returned to normal. Hancock orders Bacura the panther be released and tells Luffy to die a proud warrior. Bacura had been the executioner for years. Even as the panther is about to attack him, Luffy again demands the restoration of the girls. He punches Bacura out, sending him flying into the crowd. Luffy furiously turns to face the Gorgon Sisters, saying turning their own friends to stone is not funny. Hancock claims she will be forgiven because she's beautiful, getting an ovation from her Kuja crowd, but then is frightened by Luffy's defiance. She orders Sandersonia and Marigold to personally execute Luffy. The two sisters then transform into large snakes. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *As Bacura begins to move to Luffy's left-hand side in preparation to attack him, his sclerae change from yellow to white in one frame of animation. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 412